


May June - Smiley Faces

by Tickette



Series: May June [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Sucking, Clitoral Fingering, Exploring, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Stickers, Tight tank tops, Vaginal Fingering, clitoris orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: May and June are roommates.  May finds June's wardrobe choice questionable.  June gets stood up and makes the best of things.
Relationships: May/June
Series: May June [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783282
Kudos: 11





	May June - Smiley Faces

**Author's Note:**

> My first F/F story. It may be rough and inaccurate, but I have no frame of reference other than porn and what I have experienced. 
> 
> Any constructive comments are welcome. I am willing to learn. ;)

Smiley Faces

“What are you doing?” asked May from the couch. 

June smiled as she got a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Going out. Fred’s brother is in town and we are taking him to one of those park plays.”

May rolled her eyes. “I figured you were going out, but what are you wearing?”

June grinned even wider at her cleverness. She turned to fully face her friend.

“I am going for the happy look.” She bounced on the balls of her feet causing her double D breasts to jiggle robustly. “See,” she pointed to each. “Smiley faces.”

May sat there shocked. Surely her roommate was not going to just wear smiley face stickers as a skirt. She shut her mouth before she said something mean, but opened it again. She was not going to let her friend be an idiot.

“You can’t go out like that. Stickers aren’t a shirt.”

“Of course not, you silly.” June smiled again. “But you had to see them. I found them at the dollar store on Oak. They stick pretty well and stay on for hours.”

“Don’t they hurt coming off?” May could not wrap her mind around the fact her friend was wearing makeshift pasties.

“They come off pretty easily with a shower or sweat. I wore them when I went shopping at the farmer's market last weekend and after walking home they slid right off. Here, look.”

June was now standing in front of her friend, showing her how the stickers stuck to her breasts. May rolled her eyes, though she didn't mind the view.  _ What the fuck? I’m a girl. She's a girl. _

“I figure if Fred gets a bit amorous he can just lick them off.” June had a gleam in her eyes. Laughing at May’s appalled face, she bounced into her room.

“I didn’t need to know that!” May shouted, trying to get that image out of her head. She secretly liked the way they looked at her friend. She had the breast perkiness to pull off such a look. And the confidence. No way May would ever try that. No way she ever would be without her bra, though hers were not saggy, yet. May looked at her breasts inside her oversized shirt and thought for a moment. She was not tiny at a C, but worried about how much bounce they would have without support. May’s eyes snapped up as her friend came into the room again.

“See, I am wearing a shirt.” 

June was wearing a matching smiley face tank top that she had cut in the front to make room for her rack. It was much too small for her, coming just above her belly button, but she had the figure to make it look really cute. May had to admit, her friend looked great. Her tan was perfect and her blonde hair was sexy in a messy bun that May’s straight hair would never do. Her skirt was too short but the shorter the better for June. 

May once again rolled her eyes.

“I can tell you're not wearing a bra,” May stated flatly. 

“That’s the point!” June laughed. “Here see, feel.” 

June had turned around and wanted her friend to touch her back.

“I don’t have those ugly bra lines. Smooth and natural.”

“Don’t you care about gravity?” May could not get to this flower child.

“I’ll worry about that later. I look hot! Now where are Fred and George?”

While June was texting her boyfriend, May took her dishes into the kitchen and washed up. When she got back into the living room she found a pouting friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“They got held up and won’t be able to come tonight.” June leaned back on the couch defeated. She stripped off her shirt then peeled off the stickers. That looked painful. Her breasts looked red and irritated where the stickers were. 

May looked at her friend with sad eyes. She sat down next to her and clicked on the TV. May glanced her way every so often to see how she was, and she had to admit, to look at her breasts. They were great. May shocked herself by thinking about how they would feel. She shook her head and turned back to the TV. After flipping through the channels for a minute she felt a hand on her thigh. She ignored it for a minute until it left. She looked over at June and she was rubbing her breasts. Her eyes were dark.

“What -” was all May was able to say when June’s mouth captured her’s. Her lips were soft and tasted of mint. Her tongue was insistent, exploring every inch of May’s mouth, who just realized that she was actively participating. May melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her friend. Her back was so smooth and muscular. 

_ When did she work out? _

May let her hands roam over the warm body press against her. She felt hands exploring her body as well. Soft hands touching her stomach, sliding over her ribs, cupping her breasts. May's breath hitched at the shock of it all, but she didn't break contact. 

_ What am I doing? Am I gay? This feels so nice. _

June took that moment to come up for air. “I'm not blind. I see you looking at me.” She had on a sly smile. “I can make you feel good. Let me…” 

She nipped and kissed her way down May’s neck. She bit her ear and caused a gasp. June raised up and pulled off her friend's shirt. 

“Your touch is nice,” June whispered. “You are the best kisser.”

Another kiss, more urgent, passionate. She kissed down May’s neck again, going further, she kissed the tops of May's breasts. Raising up a bit she started to lick. First one nipple then the next. They stood out hard. June took one in her mouth and suckled, teasing, then harder. 

May groaned, grabbing hold of her shoulders. The sensations were unlike anything she had felt before. What was this woman doing to her?

June’s tongue played, up, down, around. She suckled, she squeezed, she gave both the same treatment. May was so hot. A hand made its way into her shorts. She was shocked at how wet she was. Expert fingers played, probed, breached. May was again shocked that she did not pull away, but tried to sink further on to those fingers.

May did not let her hands idol. They pulled the clips from June’s hair to let it tumble down. June's brown eyes were nearly black with lust. She kissed hard and passionately. When she released May's mouth and whispered. 

“May, may I?” Her breath hot against her ear. June trailed light kisses down May's body until she was kneeling on the floor gently pulling off Mays shorts. 

May helped by raising her hips to allow her friend to strip her naked. She lay mostly on the couch, her legs spread wide, and June between them.

June blew on her overheated pussy, and kissed her inner thighs. She kissed and kissed her way over. June licked lightly at May's clitoris. 

May sucked in a breath of surprise despite knowing it was going to happen. “Yes,” she panted as June's head dipped lower again.

May squeezed her eyes shut as her friend licked and suckled her, thrust her tongue into her vagina, and plunged in a finger. June's tongue was the most talented one to ever be down there. May was writhing in pleasure. She moaned, she whimpered, she grabbed handfuls of June's hair and guided. 

June moved with May. She slipped in more fingers and twitched them a certain way that caused May to arch her back and almost scream.

There it was, it was building, tingles, burning, sensations that screamed she was close. May could not hold back. She half moaned half screamed her orgasm, clamping her thighs around June's head. She had enough sense not to crush her friend's skull, but road the waves until she was spent.

May was vaguely aware of June getting up. May watched dreamy as her friend left and came back an hour or a few minutes later. She gently kissed her lips and laid down on her back opposite her friend. She did not come back unarmed, for she had brought her little friend. 

May watched as June rubbed herself with the long, red dildo. It was slightly curved with some kind of beads, nubs, ridges all over it. It was in no way anatomically correct, but it made June squeal when she inserted it. 

May could not keep her eyes off June and when she looked up at her friend's face, June was looking at her. May took that as an invitation and crawled over to June. She wanted to know what it felt like, so she awkwardly licked her friend's left breast. 

It was weird but oddly satisfying, especially when June sighed. May could feel as June thrust the dildo in and out of herself. May reached down and wrapped her hand around June’s. At first she just moved with her, then she guided and took over.

May became bolder as she licked and kissed and suckled like June had done on her. June was starting to writhe and caress and moan with everything May was doing. 

“Does it feel good?” May asked when she kissed up to June’s neck and ear. She got a moan in reply. Encouraged, May started moving the dildo faster. 

June was now fingering herself and humping May’s hand with the dildo.

“Faster,” she panted. 

May compiled and was greeted with a scream of unadulterated pleasure. June bucked and squirmed and panted as she held May’s hand still. When she finally came to rest, May carefully pulled out the dildo.

June smiled and kissed May, slow and easy.

“Thank you. I really didn't mean to molest you, but you didn't tell me to stop.”

May laughed, a bit nervously, and looked away. “I sort of wanted you to, I don't know, notice me for a while now. I just didn't think it would be this.” She looked at her friend.

June was still smiling. “I was getting mixed signals and I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I am glad it did.”

May’s smile brightened and a frown took its place. “But you have a boyfriend.”

June put her finger to May’s lips. “I have a fuck buddy. We hang out, we have sex, we have a good time. But we are not exclusive.”

May was confused. “You never talk about anyone else?”

June chuckled. “There used to be, but since I moved in with you, I… I don't know, hoped? Prayed? That maybe something would happen between us. I was going to give it until summer. Just to be sure.”

May smiled. This was a good day to stay home.


End file.
